To Make You Feel My Love
by LordsBecca
Summary: Ron has so much to offer to Hermione...


TITLE: To Make You Feel My Love  
AUTHOR: Becca  
E-MAIL: lordsbecca@yahoo.com  
RATING: PG  
CATEGORY: One of my better song fics: R/H! WOOHOO!  
ARCHIVE: Sure, just drop me a line!  
  
SUMMARY: Ron has lots to offer to Hermione....  
  
**DISCLAIMER: Roses are red, violets are blue me no own so you no sue. I don't own the song either, though I wish I did. I *love* this song. I *love* Billy Joel! This song is called "To Make You Feel My Love" (duh) and it's written by B. Dylan. It's preformed by the one, the only, Billy Joel. ::Wipes away a tear:: What a musical genius....  
  
^*^*^  
  
-When the rain is blowing in your face  
And the whole world is on your case  
I could offer you a warm embrace  
To make you feel my love-  
  
Ron sighed. He once again watched Hermione board the Hogwarts Express, unknowing that he just wanted to make her happy. All he wanted to do was hold her, and love her. Of course, he all ready loved her. But she didn't know that. She didn't feel what he did inside. *Oh, Hermione,* he thought. *I have so much to give you, so much to offer.*  
  
"Ron, c'mon! The train will be leaving soon," Harry warned, leaning out of the window.   
  
"I'm coming," Ron yelled back, running onto the train. He walked into the train, and sat down across from Hermione. He wondered what she thought of him. Was she loving him the same why he was loving her? Was she yearning to be with him just as much as he was with her?  
  
^*^*^  
  
He woke up. He heard something outside, something under his window. His window looked over the lake, the one what held the Giant Squid. He head something, but he didn't know what.   
  
Quietly he dressed, not waking Harry, Seamus, Neville, or Dean. He slipped out of the room silently, and snuck out of Hogwarts. He looped around to get to the lake, and try to find what was making the peaceable noise that woke him. He found the source.   
  
"Hermione?"  
  
-When evening shadows and the stars appear  
And there is no one there to dry your tears  
I could hold you for a million years  
To make you feel my love-  
  
A tear-covered Hermione looked up at Ron. "Oh Ron," she said through her soft sobs.   
  
Ron was shaking with concern. He had never seen Hermione like this, and he didn't like it. "What's wrong, Hermione?"  
  
She turned away from him, and her tears fell down her cheeks faster. Ron knelt down, turned her face, and looked at her. Her eyes were red, checks were wet. Her lips were trembling. *Oh Hermione, let me kiss your tears away.*  
  
"Ron, I'm afraid," she said softly.  
  
Ron sat all the way down, and moved closer to her. "Why?" he whispered, fearing that a voice too loud would shatter the fragile glass angel sitting next to him.  
  
Hermione's tears poured down her face faster and faster, and the quantity grew. "Because," she said, forcing her voice through the sobs. "I'm just afraid." She looked at him and her tears began to slow down. "Haven't you ever just be afraid? No reason, you just feel afraid?"  
  
Ron nodded. "Yes, Hermione. I have felt afraid."  
  
Hermione forced a slight smile. Her checks had begun to dry, and the tears had stopped being controlled by gravity. But her lips still trembled, and Ron's urge to fix them became stronger.  
  
Ron wrapped an arm around Hermione's shoulder, and she leaned against his chest. *Finally, she's with me.*  
  
-I know you haven't made your mind up yet  
But I would never do you wrong  
I've known it from the moment that we met  
No doubt in my mind where you belong-  
  
Her breathing eased as she lay on Ron. Her headache melted away, and her aching heart began to heal.  
  
"Ron?"  
  
He didn't want to disrupt the moment, the total serenity which he was feeling, but he answer her.   
"Yes, dear?"  
  
"I'm not afraid anymore."  
  
"Neither am I, darling," he whispered, and kissed her head softly.  
  
^*^*^  
  
-I'd go hungry, I'd go black and blue  
I'd go crawling down the avenue  
There's nothing that I wouldn't do  
To make you feel my love-  
  
Ron awoke in his bed, and had never felt so good. He remembered last night, when he and Hermione just sat out, watching the stars disappear and the sun rise magnificently. His heart was soaring, knowing he was going to see her again. It was holiday, and they could spend all the time they wanted to together.   
  
He dressed right away, and combed his hair nicely. He scurried out of the room, and back outside. He walked to where he found Hermione before.   
  
And there she was.  
  
The way the light hit her, it made her face look like porcelain. He knew he couldn't touch her too roughly, she was so delicate. She would break with any harm. Yet she had been through so much, and there was so much she had seen done that would've broken her all ready.   
  
"Hi, Ron."  
  
Ron smiled at her, and she smiled back. Once again Ron felt his heart flutter around his chest. It was the same soft smile she gave to him the night before-the one that reassured him that she was only his.  
  
She walked a few steps until she was only centimeters between them. He was a head taller then her, and they looked perfect together.   
  
She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he put his hands around her thin waist. And they just held each other. He pulled her closer, never wishing for the moment to end. He prayed that time would stand still, and that they could just hold each other forever.  
  
-The storms are raging on the rollin' sea  
And on the highway of regret  
The winds of changer are blowing wild and free  
You ain't seen nothing like me yet-  
  
"Ron?" murmured Hermione.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Her grip tightened. "You won't ever leave, will you?"  
  
Her pull her away at arms length and just looked at her. "Her-Hermione, what makes you ask that?   
  
A single tear fell down her left check. "That's the only thing I'm afraid of."  
  
Ron's heart melted. *This how it's supposed to be,* he thought to himself. *Yes, this is right. For the first time in my life, things are going just how I want them to. And it's right.*   
  
"Hermione, you don't have to be afraid anymore."  
  
She stared into his eyes, and his heart felt like it was leaping out of his chest. He knew what she wanted, and he answered her request. He leaned over, and lightly united their lips together.   
  
And Ron's heart beat truly for the first time.   
  
When they parted, Hermione gave him the smile she gave him when she gave herself to him. The very same she had given him just a few moments ago, and the night before. She was his, whenever she smiled that smile.   
  
-I could make you happy, make your dreams come true  
Nothing that I wouldn't do  
Go to the ends of the earth for you...-  
  
"I love you, Hermione."  
  
"I love you, Ron."  
  
To make you feel my love...  
  
^*^*^  
Whadda thing? You like? You don't like? What? Let me know your thoughts: Email me at: Lordsbecca@yahoo.com. Thankies!  



End file.
